


Take Me Over The Edge//Make Me Lose Control.

by flickawhip



Series: Make Me Lose Control - Farah/Hecate [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Hecate protects her Farah, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Farah needs Hecate more than she could ever admit...
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Hecate Hardbroom
Series: Make Me Lose Control - Farah/Hecate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215236
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Take Me Over The Edge//Make Me Lose Control.

Neither woman wants to admit the spike of fear they feel when the other doesn’t respond when they have time to try and contact each other. Farah’s hair is messy the next time she answers Hecate’s call, her breath catching at the tears in Hecate’s eyes. 

Both have been in peril, she realises now, and she can feel her heart break for the other woman. The two take mere moments to recap their troubles, Farah aching to find a way to calm Hecate. The choice comes slowly and she speaks softly, gently stroking the control to give Hecate a mild feeling of closeness, the way Hecate’s eyes widen making her smile, her own blazing a soft ice blue when Hecate returns the gesture, the color fading back to her usual pale hazelnut brown shade as she breaths finally. 

“Hecate…”

She almost breathes the other woman’s name, shivering slightly when the pace ups and moving to mirror the gesture, smiling softly when Hecate’s breath catches.

“Farah…”

Hecate breaths the word, the way her voice shivers making Farah smile as she lays out the plan, Hecate nodding as they take turns to pick up the pace, each time dragging soft noises of pleasure until finally they both tremble undone. 

Farah is trembling when she finally regains a little control and Hecate’s eyes close as she finally sets aside the control, sliding the toy from herself before twisting her hand and finding her way to Farah, the need to be close finally pushing her to make the choice. Farah’s own toy slides from her easily when she sets the controller for Hecate’s aside, letting Hecate’s touch sooth her enough that Hecate can free her from the toy’s presence.

Hecate scoops her into her arms then and carries her to the bed, settling them both there and curling warm arms around her delicate Fairy Headmistress. She could never really find the words but when Farah looks up at her with tear-stung eyes she kisses her with all the love she can muster, letting the kiss say what she can’t find the words for. She stays there, holding Farah close as they kiss, until she can feel Farah’s breathing steady, finally pulling back to kiss Farah’s hairline softly, curling tighter around her. 

“I’m here now, my Fae.”

“My beautiful Hex.”

Farah sighs, finally allowing herself to feel safe, knowing Hecate will always keep her safe.


End file.
